L'enfant du dragon
by Bidulune
Summary: Mathieu, un simple valet de ferme, tombe amoureux du prince Antoine. Rating M pour le sexe et la violence. Crossover Salut les Geeks / What The Cut / Dragons
1. Chapitre 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Mathieu, Antoine, Richard et Bob ne m'appartiennent pas. Si cette fic leur déplaît, je m'engage à la supprimer et à leur offrir toute ma provision de cookies pour me faire pardonner.**  
_

* * *

L'affiche, démesurée, recouvrait la moitié d'un mur de la taverne. On pouvait y voir une gravure du prince, dans toute sa splendeur, dans ses moindres détails ainsi que le texte somptueusement calligraphié :

 _ **Le prince Antoine tiendra ce samedi une fête pour trouver sa future épouse. Toutes les filles bonnes à marier de la ville sont conviées à se présenter au château de Rivecourbe à l'heure du midi.**_

Juste à côté de cette affiche était attablé Mathieu, le jeune valet de ferme des Borteth, la capuche de sa cape rabattue sur sa tête, avec une chope de bière où pleuvait un torrent de larmes, mais personne ne prêtait attention à ce jeune homme trop petit et trop frêle pour espérer faire autre chose que ce qu'il faisait actuellement. Personne, ou presque, car une main massive s'abattit brutalement sur la table, renversant la chope sur le pantalon du valet.

C'était Bob, le seul et unique ami de Mathieu. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, lorsque leurs parents respectifs étaient voisins. Bob, plus grand, plus athlétique, avait rejoint la garde armée de la ville. Mathieu, lui, avait pris la seule option qui s'offrait à lui.

 **\- Alors, tu es prêt ?** hurla Bob en dégainant son épée, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tressaillir tous les poivrots présents.

 **\- Prêt à quoi ?** souffla Mathieu.

 **\- À aller chasser du dragon, pardi ! Cela fait trois nuits qu'une Furie Nocturne ravage le potager de rhubarbe de ma grand-mère !  
**

L'épée, dans un surplus d'excitation, fut brandie en l'air, pour aller se planter dans le plafond, qui était de toute évidence beaucoup trop bas.

 **\- Fichtre...** murmura Bob alors qu'un nuage de poussière s'abattait sur sa toison brune et que des murmures de protestations s'élevaient dans la taverne.

Il remarqua alors le visage strié de larmes et les yeux rouges de son ami.

 **\- Mathieu ? Ça ne va pas ?**

Puis son regard se posa enfin sur l'imposante affiche, à croire qu'elle n'était pas si voyante que ça.

 **\- Oh... Mathieu je... je suis désolé.**

 **\- Je m'y attendais de toute façon.** lâcha rageusement Mathieu entre deux sanglot. Comment ai-je pu croire que j'avais une quelconque chance.

Bob se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres. C'était sa manie lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Mathieu le guettait du coin de l'œil, attendant qu'il lui annonce un de ses plans improvisés.

 **\- J'ai peut-être une idée. Allons chez moi.**

Il lança une ou deux pièces d'or sur la table, lança un **GARDEZ LA MONNAIE, C'EST POUR LE PLAFOND !** du plus bel effet, et entraîna Mathieu dehors.

 **\- T'as vraiment une sale trogne, après avoir pleuré. Crois-tu vraiment que le prince Antoine accepterait de danser avec toi si il te voit dans cet état ?**

 **\- Il faudrait déjà qu'il accepte de danser avec moi. Avec quelqu'un comme moi... Je suis le contraire de ce qu'il recherche.**

 **\- Les choses peuvent changer, tu sais.** lança Bob.

Il grimpa sur son cheval (un magnifique destrier noir), et invita Mathieu à monter derrière lui, ce qu'il fit non sans mal.

Une fois arrivés chez Bob, ce dernier entraîna Mathieu dans la chambre de sa jeune sœur.

 **\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose dans sa garde-robe...**

Les yeux de Mathieu s'écarquillèrent.

 **\- Quoi ? Il est hors de question que je...**

 **\- C'est le seul moyen pour que tu puisses entrer dans le château. le coupa Bob. Et puis, sans arrière-pensée, tu es vraiment agréable à regarder. Si tu étais une fille, tu serais magnifique. Ton visage est harmonieux.**

Les pommettes de Mathieu se teignirent d'une légère teinte rosée. Il finit par lâcher :

 **\- Après tout, pourquoi pas...**

À la fin de la journée, après de très nombreux essayages, Mathieu avait fait son choix : une grande robe blanc cassé munie d'un corset (il avait d'ailleurs souffert pour le serrer, mais cela lui faisait la chute de reins irrésistible d'une jouvencelle), et une perruque châtain pâle, ce qui était à peu près sa couleur de cheveux naturelle.

Il n'y avait à présent plus qu'à attendre samedi.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! :3 C'est un peu court, mais ce n'est que le chapitre de présentation ;)_**

 ** _1 review = un cookie au chocolat blanc/cranberry & un verre de lait :p_**


	2. Chapitre 2

Le jour J arriva bien trop vite au goût de Mathieu. Sans même y être préparé, il se retrouva le visage rasé de près, maquillé, perruqué et habillé comme une jeune pucelle, avec du rembourrage au niveau de la poitrine, à faire la queue au milieu d'une centaine de jeunes filles pour se rendre au château. Il triturait nerveusement le collier de perles qui pendait autour de son cou, maudissant Bob d'avoir eu une idée aussi farfelue. Il allait se faire prendre, c'était évident... Et pourtant, le garde le laissa rentrer, lui adressant même un sourire charmeur.

À l'intérieur, la fête battait son plein. Des troubadours jouaient une musique entraînante, les filles couraient, dansaient, jouaient, et gloussaient. Et... Le cœur de Mathieu loupa un battement. Au bras d'une jeune rousse, qui avait échappé au bûcher de justesse, le prince Antoine paradait fièrement, tel un noble paon. Nom de Dieu, qu'il était beau. De longs cheveux bruns noués en catogan, de grands yeux sombres et un air de dédain qui le rendait aussi irrésistible qu'inaccessible.

 **\- Vous dansez, Mademoiselle ?** demanda alors une voix rauque, alors qu'une main poilue effleurait son bras.

Mathieu sursauta, et se retourna. C'était Richard, le palefrenier borgne du prince. Il était foncièrement laid et avait une réputation de pervers et de violent, aussi Mathieu refusa-t-il poliment l'invitation, avec une grâce et une douceur assorties à son travestissement. Refus auquel Richard réagit en attrapant brusquement Mathieu par les épaules pour le pousser dans une pièce vide.

 **\- Je te plais pas, c'est ça ? Tu préfères te réserver pour le prince ? Petite mijaurée, tu devrais te contenter de ce qui se trouve à ta portée ! Crois-tu vraiment que le prince s'intéresserait à... à...** suffoqua Richard, la bave aux lèvres.

Ses mains glissèrent le long du corps de Mathieu, vers ses fesses. Le bustier commençait à le serrer, à moins que ce ne soit la panique qui lui coupe autant la respiration. Toujours est-il que des petits points noirs commençaient à danser devant les yeux de Mathieu, et qu'une chaleur étouffante l'oppressait.

 **\- Je ne laisse personne décider de mes goûts pour moi, manant.** lança une voix puissante.

Richard retira ses mains, fit une courbette ridicule et s'en alla en murmurant **Oui, maître** .

 **\- Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ?** demanda cette même voix, avec douceur, cette fois-ci.

Mais Mathieu était déjà en train de tomber en arrière. Ses yeux se fermèrent bien avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

Une douce odeur de pomme et de framboise emplissait l'air. L'odeur, loin d'être capiteuse, était fraîche, florale, mais assez forte pour tirer Mathieu de l'inconscience. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et constata qu'il était dans un lit à baldaquin des plus confortables, et que la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre.

L'arrière de son crâne était douloureux, alors il y passa la main et... Tout lui revint en mémoire. Le plan de Bob. Richard et ses mains baladeuses. Le prince arrivant à temps.

Or, les doigts de Mathieu ne rencontraient que des mèches arrivant jusqu'au milieu de la nuque. Il n'avait plus sa robe non plus. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus rien _du tout_.

 **\- Vous êtes réveillé ?** souffla une voix.

Mathieu sursauta, et ses yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité, vit que le prince était assis au pied du lit, avec, justement, la perruque et la robe sur ses genoux.

Confus, Mathieu ouvrit la bouche pour improviser une pitoyable excuse, mais le prince le devança :

 **\- Je n'ai que faire des raisons d'un tel déguisement. D'ailleurs, vous n'en aviez pas besoin.**

 **\- Est-ce un compliment ou un reproche ?** demanda Mathieu, hésitant.

 **\- À vous de voir.** sourit le prince, d'un sourire chaleureux.

Il se leva, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de Mathieu.

 **\- Vous avez une vilaine blessure.** souffla-t-il en caressant l'endroit où Mathieu s'était cogné en tombant.

Le corps de Mathieu fut secoué d'un frisson brutal et intense.

 **\- Je vous ai fait mal ?** s'inquiéta le prince en retirant sa main.

 **\- Non, non, ça va, c'est juste que...**

Le prince se remit alors à caresser les cheveux du jeune valet de ferme. Dieu, qu'ils étaient doux. À croire que ce garçon était vraiment une fille. Il se laissa aller à descendre ses doigts le long de la nuque du jouvenceau, puis le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa peau pâle et imberbe était aussi douce que du lait. Le jeune garçon, les bras repliés sur son torse frêle, se laissait faire avec une sorte de soumission craintive.

Non, il y avait autre chose.

Ce regard bleu brillait de façon trop intense. Lorsqu'il était face à Richard, ses yeux semblaient éteints. Là, ils étaient lumineux. Et sa respiration était beaucoup trop rapide.

Non... Se pourrait-il que ce garçon fut ici pour la sélection qu'avaient organisé le roi et la reine ?

 **\- Vous savez...** lâcha le prince, presque à contrecœur. **Mes parents veulent une princesse à mes côtés pour leur succéder.**

La petite lumière s'évapora des yeux du garçon. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues.

 **\- Je m'en doutais...**

 **\- Je ne veux pas respecter leur décision, alors que toutes les jeunes filles ici présentes ne sont que des catins sans charme qui ne voient en moi que mon argent. Mais je dois faire semblant, parce que le royaume entier repose sur mes épaules.**

Il n'avait jamais autant parlé à quelqu'un, encore moins de façon aussi intime et encore moins à un inconnu.

 **\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose de l'amour.** lâcha Mathieu. **Mais jamais je n'aimerai quelqu'un pour sa richesse ou son pouvoir.**

 **\- Vous êtes amoureux ?**

La question, brute, directe, désarçonna Mathieu. Il avait toujours cru aimer le prince, qu'il idéalisait comme le bienfaiteur du royaume. Grâce à lui, les servants étaient mieux traités et les pauvres mieux nourris. Il aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un comme lui pour le protéger, lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas qu'une pauvre sous-merde. Quelqu'un comme Bob, mais la camaraderie virile en moins.

Oui, il avait toujours cru aimer le prince, mais maintenant que celui-ci lui faisait face et lui parlait de ses sentiments, Mathieu ne savait plus.

Voyant son embarras, le prince changea de sujet:

 **\- J'aurais aimé que vous soyez une fille. Bonne à marier ou non. Et je me fiche pas mal de votre rang. Vous avez l'air... différent. Pur. J'aimerais être comme vous.**

 **\- Je suis un valet de ferme.** avoua Mathieu. **Un simple valet de ferme.**

Dieu, qu'il avait l'air innocent et vulnérable ! À tout hasard, le prince déposa un chaste baiser sur le front du valet.

 **\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?**

 **\- Ma... Mathieu.** souffla le susnommé en frissonnant.

 **\- Vous avez froid, Mathieu.** constata le prince en voyant ses tremblements.

Mathieu se délectait de la façon dont le prince prononçait son nom. Personne n'avait jamais prononcé son nom avec autant de douceur.

Le prince commença à enlever sa chemise (Mathieu résista pour ne pas regarder outrageusement le torse de son aimé) puis lui tendit :

 **\- Mettez ceci, vous aurez plus chaud.**

En enfilant la chemise, Mathieu put à nouveau respirer la douce odeur qui l'avait réveillé.

 **\- Gardez-la, vous en aurez plus besoin que moi.**

 **\- Cette chemise doit valoir très cher...**

 **\- Cela ne fait rien. Je vous en fait cadeau, d'accord ?**

 **\- C'est trop d'honneur, je ne puis l'accepter...** hésitait Mathieu.

Le prince leva un sourcil :

 **\- Préférez-vous quitter le château avec cette robe, ou bien encore nu comme un ver ?**

À court d'arguments, Mathieu accepta. Le prince était déjà en train de fouiller dans son armoire. Il y dénicha une paire de chaussures, un dessous, et un pantalon. Chaque élément de la tenue devait valoir mille fois plus cher que la tenue complète de Mathieu, qui hésitait d'ailleurs à sortir du lit devant le prince.

 **\- Euh... votre majesté...**

 **\- Appelez-moi par mon prénom, je vous prie.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas me présenter nu devant vous, Antoine..**. couina Mathieu.

 **\- Rassurez-vous, c'est moi qui vous ai déshabillé et... qui vous ai fait votre toilette. Vous étiez maquillé.**

Antoine semblait aussi gêné que Mathieu. Ce dernier se leva et prit les habits que lui tendait le prince. Alors qu'il enfilait le pantalon, Antoine gronda :

 **\- Au diable la bienséance.**

Puis, sans que Mathieu n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, des lèvres rugueuses se ruèrent brutalement sur les siennes, tendres et inexplorées. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent : celui, court et saccadé de Mathieu, se délectait de celui, chaud, lent et parfumé d'Antoine. Mathieu ferma les yeux. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment...

 **\- Antoine ? Antoine ? Que faites-vous ?** cria alors une voix derrière la porte.

Le baiser se rompit. Complètement affolé, Antoine souffla :

 **\- Mes parents ! Mathieu, habillez-vous et fuyez, vite ! Sortez par la fenêtre !**

Mathieu ne s'était jamais habillé aussi vite de toute sa vie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter par la fenêtre (à vue de nez, il devait être au deuxième étage, mais pouvait s'agripper aux remparts), Antoine l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, rapidement :

 **\- Retrouvez-moi à cette fenêtre demain soir, Mathieu.**

Instinctivement, les lèvres de Mathieu se tendirent, avides d'un dernier baiser, qui lui fut accordé. Puis il se laissa glisser contre le mur du château, sautant de rempart en rempart prudemment, parce que, contrairement au dicton, l'amour ne fait pas pousser des ailes.

Une fois en bas, il jeta un dernier regard à la fenêtre de la chambre du prince, puis s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^**_

 _ **1 review = 1 câlin !**_


End file.
